


Raya's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Blood, Blood As Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, F/F, Gore, Graphic Description, Molestation, Murder, No Lube, Post-Raya and the Last Dragon (2021), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Swords, This is A Fucked Up Fic, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, but if u consider 18 underage another tw for you, knife, knife fuck, lots of blood, no beta we die like sisu, seriously read these tags, so i didn't tag as underage, they are 18 in the movie i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kumandra is one again, but Raya is not satisfied with the fact that Namaari was let off the hook just because she helped rebuild the dragon gem. It's time for her to get her revenge for the 6 years of darkness she endured.
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney), Namaari & Sisu (Disney), Raya & Sisu (Disney), Raya/Sisu (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Raya's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY ANYTHING IN THE TAGS. I am warning you right now, this fic could be very triggering to anyone who has a trigger similar to anything in the tags. It is very important to read them. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Please don't report this just because you don't like it. I tagged clearly and gave a trigger warning and a reminder to read the tags here. If you read this it is entirely your choosing, as I gave trigger warnings and tags.

TW!!!!! This story is majorly fucked up. Read the tags, and turn away if you might react badly to any of them. I tagged properly so that it is very clear what you are getting into. FINAL WARNING. TW. READ. THE. TAGS. BEFORE. THE. STORY.

Namaari was standing with Sisu and Raya, chatting with them about all the work they had done in the past 3 days while it rained. It had been a rough few days trying to rebuild all that had been destroyed by the Druun. She was exhausted from all of the work that she had done and from catching up with everyone she knew who had been just recently freed from their stone prisons. They needed to be informed of all that had changed and slowly integrated back into their kingdoms, else they might feel overwhelmed. A lot had changed while they weren't there.

Namaari shook her head lightly, clearing her thoughts. She could worry about all that later; Right now she was with Raya and Sisu, her first true friends outside of Fang. Everything else could wait until later. 

"You with us Namaari?" Raya asked while nudging Namaari gently. Namaari jumped lightly, tensing up slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Namaari said, softly smiling at her. "I'm just a little worried about how we are going to fix everything that the Druun destroyed. So much of our kingdoms were torn up over the past 6 years. Hundreds of years of work was destroyed in 6 years. I don't know how we'll fix it all. It just all seems impossible." Namaari shook her head slightly, feeling overwhelmed again.

Sisu placed a paw on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Hey, I can't say it won't be hard to fix everything, but you'll be alright! The Druun are gone now and the dragons are back, so there's nowhere to go but up!" Sisu motioned slightly towards Raya. "Plus, you'll have both of us here to help you! Right, Raya?" Sisu smiled at her, waiting for her to respond.

Raya smiled slightly at Namaari and Sisu. "Yeah, don't worry! It won't be easy, but we'll be there for eachother while we rebuild everything." Namaari smiled at both of them in thanks, her worries slightly less now that she had heard that. She felt like maybe it could all be ok, maybe rebuilding wouldn't be so bad if her friends were there for her along the way. 

"I need to go back to my family for the night, do you guys want to meet here again tomorrow night?" Sisu said, looking at both of them hopefully, wanting to see them again as soon as possible.

"Sure thing Sisu, see you then," Namaari said. Sisu took off into the rain, using her magic to fly along the drops. She looked back and waved at both of them, and they waved back. They always were amazed by the way Sisu flew. It was almost like the rain parted just for her. Once Sisu was out of sight, they turned back to each other.

"Do you want to walk back to Heart's main building together?" Raya says, looking at Namaari.

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's walk back together," Namaari responded, taking the initiative to start walking ahead of Raya. She thought about how Raya had been weirdly quiet all day. She walked for a few seconds before realizing that Raya wasn't beside her. She started turning around to ask why Raya wasn't moving and saw just the hilt of Raya's blade swinging towards her head. There was no time to react, and as she started losing consciousness, she heard Raya mumble the word 'finally' to herself. Namaari vaguely wondered what she had done to cause this as she passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raya started tying Namaari's hands and legs up so that they couldn't move as soon as she fell, doing it quickly and in silence. She knew she had to work fast if this was going to work, as if someone found her it would spell disaster for both Kumandra and herself. She couldn't allow that to happen, especially not before Namaari got what she deserved for the 6 years of darkness she brought upon Kumandra. She needed to be punished for everything she had caused.

Raya started dragging Namaari up the mountain to where the dragon gem used to be housed as soon as she was sure Namaari wouldn't be able to move when she woke up. She didn't bother stopping Namaari from hitting anything while she dragged her up. It wouldn't matter for what she wanted to do anyways. Once she reached the cave where the dragon gem used to reside, she took Namaari over to the inner circle where the gem used to stand. It didn't stand there anymore, as it had yet to be moved back. Once Namaari was down on the circle, Raya shed the pack she was carrying, opening the drawstring of it. There were a variety of items in it, but she just wanted the water for now. After setting her sword off to the side of her pack, Raya dumped the water on Namaari's head, abruptly waking her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell!" Namaari shouted as she came to her senses. She had a pounding headache, but she still remembered that Raya had knocked her out with her sword. "Why did you hit me? Why am I tied up? Why did you do this?" Namaari was pissed, and her frowning face reflected that.

Raya's previously neutral face turned into a sick and twisted shell of its former self. "You're here because while everyone else forgave you just like that, I didn't! I think you deserve to be punished for what you did to the world;To me! You don't get to just be free. You sent us all into 6 years of darkness! You don't get to walk away unscathed," Raya shouted at Namaari, enraged by her ignorance. She could have at least acknowledged what she did.

"I thought you trusted me! I know I messed up, but I'm fixing it now! You don't get to just," Namaari shouted back at Raya before getting interrupted, falling silent.

"I don't get to do this? Try and stop me. You need to be punished for what you did. I'll start with your loud mouth," Raya snarled at Namaari, forcing her hand into Namaari's mouth. Namaari tried to scream, bite down, anything, but she couldn't move. It was like she was frozen. Raya took a knife out of her pack bringing it towards Namaari's mouth. Namaari started to struggle more, finally snapping out of her stupor. She tried to bite down on Raya's hand, but couldn't do it. "Fine then! Just make it worse for yourself!" Raya said, prying her mouth back open. She used the knife to slowly cut through Namaari's tongue. Namaari's tongue fell to the floor of the cave, blood mixing with the sacred water that had been there for years. Raya then let go of her head, letting it fall back to the floor. Raya smiled twistedly at the sight of it.

"Finally quiet now, aren't you? I'm surprised. I thought you'd never shut up," Raya said as she walked closer to Namaari's feet, eventually holding them down. Raya took the extra measure to tie a loose gag around Namaari's head. Namaari whined as Raya pinned her feet down, terrified of what was to come. "Lets see you walk after this," Raya said as she pushed the knife straight through Namaari's ankles, cutting her achilles tendons right in half. The blood pooled on the floor beneath them, shining in the moonlight. She wouldn't be walking on those legs anytime soon.

Raya cut the ropes holding Namaari's legs together. "You won't be needing these anymore," She said as she threw them across the cave. "You know, I did always think you were beautiful. You're still beautiful, even now." Namaari looked at Raya with pleading eyes, hoping for at least an ounce of mercy. Raya's were just cold and barren when she looked at Namaari, with no pity or sense of mercy for her in them.

"I think I'll indulge in what I want before I kill you. Not like you'll be able to tell anyone anyways," Raya said, snickering to herself as she cut through the sides of Namaari's clothes, not bothering to be careful enough to not cut her along with them. Namaari tried to buck away from the knife each time, but Raya held her firmly in place. Raya left her with just her underwear on at the end. "Let's take this off, shall we?" Raya said, placing the knife near the side of her underwear. 

Raya cut it off promptly, not wanting to waste any time. Namaari sent her another pleading look, tears now covering her face as she looked fearfully at Raya. Raya just laughed at her face and slapped her before leaning down to reach Namaari's lower zone. Raya dipped her fingers in the blood-water mixture beneath them before roughly pushing her fingers inside of Namaari. 

Namaari groaned in pain as raya was roughly fingering her, not bothering to make it pleasant for her at all. Her fingernails stabbed away at her delicate inner walls, drawing blood as she stretched her open wide. Namaari whined painedly as she was brutally stretched. Raya kept this up for a few minutes, moving up to four fingers at once. Raya then grabbed her knife again and started shoving it deep inside of her vagina, fucking her with the knife, Namaari tried to scream, but was stopped by the gag Raya had put in her mouth. Raya then stopped and pulled her knife out, placing it back, grabbing her pack and taking out a newly sharpened saw. Namaari's eyes bulged as she saw it, fearfully whining up at Raya. She felt so violated and pained and hoped it would stop soon.

"It's time for you to lose those pesky arms of yours! Y'know, the ones you used to destroy the dragon gem," Raya said, smiling twistedly. She cut one of Namaari's arms free, and Namaari lashed out at her, attempting to escape. It hit Raya in her left eye, doing little more than pissing her off even more. "If you want to do it that way i'll just have to make it hurt that much more," Raya snarled, pinning Namaari's arm down once again. Raya positioned the saw right below Namaari's shoulder, and started sawing painfully slowly. Namaari screeched around her gag as Raya slowly sawed through the muscle of her arm. Onceit reached the bone and Raya started pushing down harder, all she could see was white, and all she could feel was pain. She slowly got her vision back as Raya set the arm beside her, smiling down at it. As Raya pushed her fingers into the wound, she saw flashes of light and screamed as best she could. Raya then burnt the area she cut, making sure Namaari wouldn't bleed out too quickly. Namaari passed out as Raya started sawing her other arm off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Namaari awoke to a cold splash of water dumped on her by Raya. She felt the stabbing pains of her arm stumps and her head come back to her.

"We can finally start to wrap this up! You ruined it by passing out. It'll just be harder for you now," Raya said, grinning evilly at Namaari as she brought the previously discarded leg to Namaari's lower zone. Raya pushed it against Namaari's vagina lips, and Namaari's heart dropped to her stomach as she figured out what was going to happen. Her entire abdomen exploded with pain as Raya pushed the arm in, getting stuck at the hand. The blood helped slightly, but nothing could have prepared Namaari for her arm being shoved into herself. "You know, I've always admired your strength. Pity you never used it for anything good," Raya said as she showed the hand past Namaari's vagina lips fully into her. Raya kept shoving it deeper until it was up to the elbow inside of her. Pain blossomed inside Namaari's stomach as she felt her own arm lay inside of her.

Raya then took her knife and stabbed into Namaari's eyes, looking gleefully at her work. She saw Namaari and though she looked even more beautiful now that she had been punished for what she had done. It was justice in the most primal form to her. She felt herself become a little bit wetter at the thought of it

Raya stood back for a minute to admire her work, taking in the sight of Namaari armless and powerless. "I think it's time to end this. You don't deserve to live for a second longer. Raya took her sword out and held it to Namaari's neck. "Any last words?" Raya asked mockingly. All Namaari could muster were some weak whining sounds. Raya slit her throat, watching as the blood poured out onto the floor of the cave. Raya started laughing and crying, feeling like she had finally done what she needed to. The last thing Namaari heard as she died was Raya's unhinged laughter. Raya then used her sword to fully decapitate Namaari, finally ending her suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be repetitive and tell me to delete this, as it will be posted under Orphan_Account. I literally can't delete this if you are seeing it. I wrote this for no reason other than the fact that there were no explicit violent fics for this, so also please don't tell me it is morally wrong. I know it is, that's why I wrote it. I hope you all are having a great day.
> 
> Remember the saying don't like, don't read. You chose to read this. I clearly tagged it. I wish everyone who read this a good day, night, whatever. Just please don't say i didn't warn you.


End file.
